


Safety First

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [11]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “Well, that was certainly awkward” Dick&Tim





	

"Honestly Dick, we could have finished this a long time ago if you'd been just a  _ little _ more organized."

"Well, we wouldn't  _ have _ to do this at all if  _ Bruce  _ was more organized." Dick sighed, rubbing his neck and frowning at some papers. At the moment, he and Tim were seated cross-legged at Dick's living room in Blüdhaven, trying to organize his case-files and incorporate them to Bruce's already messy folders.

Tim grunted, holding the paper sideways to read some hastily added notes.

"Ugh, I think we are missing some papers. Can you check my room?" Tim grunted again and got up, heading for the bedroom.

Some minutes passed by until Dick realized that Tim hadn't come back.

"Tim?" He called, frowning. One more minute passed by before Dick decided to get up and look for his brother. "Tim?" He called again, stopping at the bedroom door and looking in.

Tim was in the middle of the room, holding a stack of papers and staring at the open wardrobe, where Dick kept some "toys".

"... Well, that's awkward."

Tim looked at him like Dick just killed his puppy and posted photos of it on his Facebook.

Dick decides to get a safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
